The Aftermath
by Vein Creature
Summary: Murder, Death, Love, Lust... After The Last Stand, Rogue and Bobby try to patch things up. Keep it together. But what kind of obstacles lay in store?


**The Aftermath: A Bobby/Rogue story**

By Vein Creature

Disclaimer: I do not own X Men.

Summary: Bobby and Rogue try to keep it together, but what if everything stands in their way?

Chapter 1: _Wanting you_

Rogue went out to sit by her favorite tree to eat lunch that day, she watched Bobby play football with the other guys across the field. Life was good. Marie was injected with the cure not too long ago. She and Bobby were doing just fine, but, there was always that "Kitty" thing hanging in the air and even though they could touch, they didn't much. Rogue supposed it was just because she wasn't used to it. She bit into a big red juicy apple. Everything seemed right with the world.

Then she heard giggling, obnoxious giggling, that was coming from the bench twenty feet away. Rogue looked over to find Kitty Pryde and her little friends, talking about who-knows-what until Marie heard "Bobby's" come from Kitty's mouth.Unfortunately, she was close enough to hear theirconversataion.She decided to listen in. "Bobby went ice-skating with me on the pond!" Kitty screeched. Rogue could feel herself begin to fume.

"Really? No way!" The voices were obsecure, but Kitty's voice was easy to recognize, though.

"Yeah, he's so sweet!" Marie clenched her hand into a fist.

"I know!" Kitty let out another loud giggle.

"Isn't he going out with that 'Rogue' girl?"

"Well, I mean, they can't _do_ anything together. Is that still considered dating? I mean they can't even hold hands!" Kitty exclaimed. Rogue knitted her eyebrows together. Sure she _could_, but maybe she wouldn't... The news of Rogue being cured hadn't been spread around too much, Storm didn't want people to be poking fingers at Rogue

"Duh!" They all started laughing.

"So, you're going to go up to his room and work your magic on him?" She knew one of the annoying girlies were wiggling their eyebrows. Rogue cocked her head and tried to focus her hearing.

"That's the plan!"

"Goodbye Rogue and _Hello _Kitty!"

Rogue mumbled cursings at Kitty. She really wanted to give Kitty a piece of her mind, but more importantly, she wanted to know if Bobby would really go along with anything Kitty tried to pull. Then she remembered Jake, whose x-ray vision could see through practically anything. Bobby finished his game and came to sit next to Rogue.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing." Rogue exclaimed. Bobby looked over at the even LOUDER stupid girls chuckling as Bobby had moved into their 20ft radius. "You were great out there!" Rogue tried to divert his attention. She felt nervous and anxious.

"Yeah." He said, feeling Rogue tension, sounding a little unsure. He rubbed the back of his neck during the heavy short-lived silence.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Rogue whisperedgazing into his eyes. He wouldn't do anything wrong. Her eyes were pleading.

"I love you, too." Bobby responded and picked up her hand and squeezed. He heard the bell, in the distance,meaning lunch was over. "Well, off to class, I guess."

"Yeah."

* * *

Rogue hid behind a vanity in the hallway. This is where she said she was going, now where was Kitty? Jake stirred behind her.Marie shushed Eyes when she saw Kitty coming. Kitty straightened herself up before knocking on Bobby's door. "What is she wearing?" Rogue whispered. Jake focused on the wall then nodded, approvingly, pervertedly. 

"You're right. It looks like she is trying to put the moves on Bobby." He stated. Then a thought struck him. He, proceeded to turn his vision toward Rogue and look at her chest, checking her out. "Decided not to wear any underwear for a reason, Rogue?" Marie gave him a long hard slap.

"Thanks, Eyes." She huffed. Marie remembered she had forgotten to wear gloves.She looked at Jake who was clutching his cheek.

"Damn, Rogue." He murmured, got up slowly, and walked away, muttering.

"Oh, no." Marie was in shock. The cure didn't work? "Oh no." As Rogue began to panic she looked toward Bobby's room and saw right into it.She began to spy on Bobby and Kitty staring through the wall. She saw Bobby studying at his desk. Then, Kitty came up beside him and wrapped a seductive arm around his shoulders. He got up, suddenly. Rogue couldn't hear what he said to Kitty. The girl looked desperate for Bobby's attention. Kitty shed her long coat, revealing herself. Bobby stood there, speechless. Kitty began undoing his belt. Marie looked away. She couldn't take anymore of this painful charade. She got up and slowly and walked down the hall, feeling depressed and alone. She knew Bobby was a guy with wants and needs and... He had taken the news of Marie's powers coming back fairly well. She sighed. Rogue had just wished it would be like it was before, no Kitty and Bobby being together, no war, no "cure", no deaths. Her breath caught in her throat. She realized her troubles were much more than Kitty.

She heard a door slam and then someone crashed right into her and knocked them both down. Kitty.The girl was sobbing and crying, completely dicombobulated. Her trench coat was now wrapped tightly around herself again. Rogue got up and offered her help up, but Kitty simply yelped a "No. No. I'm fine. Just leave me alone!" And she went on her way, running down the hall sobbing. Rogueglanced down the hallway towards the doorand found Bobby's gaze. 1, 2, 3... the gaze continued.

"Marie." He whispered. Rogue stiffened. "Look, I can explain." Before Bobby could finish, Rogue ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, being careful not to come into skin contact. Bobby stroked her hair, calmingly.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Bobby. I just..." She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Just hold me, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Chapter 2 Teaser

"I thought that stuff had died off with William Striker." Rogue backed up against the wall, clutching the cold medicine counter.

"Well," The girl smirked, a steel bar in her left hand anda syringe in her right. "I guess not." She closed in on Rogue. "I told you, Bobby is mine."

A/N: Please leave me reviews! Love it? Hate it? Constructive Critiscism can be very helpful.


End file.
